One Black Brother On Each Arm
by stellaabigail1
Summary: Avery Bennett. Pureblood Witch and Best friends with two brothers, who couldn't be more different, since she was 5 years old. Follow their lives, starting from their childhood, to each of their Hogwarts Years, till they're adults. Enjoy seeing them grow up and how feelings develop from friendship to love.


Victoria Bennett enjoyed herself greatly. Walburga Black has invited spontaneous for a tee party,  
and Victoria Bennett has never been one to skip an opportunity to gossip, even if she hadn't had  
enough time to find a babysitter for her daughters Avery and Faye. She has raised them well, they  
meant the world to her, but she still hoped they'd behave impeccable. They were after all visiting the Blacks!

Victoria laughed when the women around her burst out laughing. Someone must have said something funny.  
With a small smile on her face and an occasional agreeing nod, she leered at her daughters. She wasn't surprised,  
that five-year-old Faye sat still and well-behaved on her chair. With her blond hair, her petite body and the  
lovely face she looked like an angel. Victoria was likewise not surprised to see, that Avery was resting her  
head on her arm, and played bored with the expensive tablecloth.  
Victoria nudged her daughter and whispered: "Sit appropriate and don't play with the tablecloth. We won't stay for too long."  
Avery sighed and sat up straight, she was at least one head taller than Faye, though Faye was almost one year older.

"How do you like the furniture? Orion allowed me to refurnish the whole house! However that was needed quite badly.  
The furnishing was decades-old", said Walburga. A rash of consentient compliments. Of course Victoria hadn't noticed  
that the Blacks hat refurnished they're house, it was her first visit. Actually she wasn't fond of the blacks Blacks, their  
illusion over pure blood and their often cold behaviour displeased her. However she wouldn't refuse an _invitation_ from the blacks.

"I just hope that the little beasts won't destroy anything here. I'm telling you, these rascals have knocked  
over hundreds of precious and expensive vases and shattered so many windows... And I'm the one who has to  
perform the repairing spells!"  
And as if they've noticed their mother was speaking of them, Sirius and Regulus Black ran into  
the dining room, with dirty clothes, tousled hair und mud under their shoes. Walburga rose with a  
grim gaze. Her ugly face grimaced.  
"I've told you a thousand times: When you come back from playing outside, the first thing you do is clean yourselves up! What do you want?"  
The boys reminded Victoria of her own daughters. Sirius with a smirk on his face and at least one head taller than his brother  
didn't seem to be intimidated by his mother at all. Neither did he show any signs of remorse.

Regulus in contrast looked sheepish and lowered his head. "Why didn't you tell us there's cake?" Sirius asked,  
walked unaffected over to the buffet table and devoured the half of a piece with one bite.  
"I've decided spontaneous this morning to have a tee party, when you already left the house. And now get gone!"  
"We don't want to stay inside", said Sirius with a full mouth, causing crumbs to fall from his mouth.  
Victoria didn't have to look at the other women to know that they were just as shocked as she was,  
that _Walburga Black's _Son wasn't behaving any better than an ill-bred squib.  
"We'll go outside again, if that's alright mother. Sirius merely wanted to eat something.  
It's just now getting really warm outside and if you allow, we'd like to go to back the sea." Regulus said quietly and gazed at his mother respectfully.  
"I don't care. Now get out of here! I've got visitors", she gestured to her guests.  
From the corner of her eye, Victoria could see how Avery bent forward to look past her mother.  
She looked enviously at the boys. Of course Avery wanted to swim outside on a warm summer day, too,  
instead of sitting with these boring adults. Avery's eyes lost their jealousy and got wide.  
Sirius had noticed her gaze and he gave her a grin. "You want to go outside with us?"  
Walburga who had sat down again look frowning from Sirius to Avery:" Don't be ridiculous. This is a young lady. And lady's do not…" Avery who had brushed away her big chair from the table with an effort, was already running over to Sirius.  
Victoria felt Walburags gaze on her, probably waiting for her to call her daughter back.  
But when Victoria saw the happy look on Avery's face as Sirius took her hand and lead her outside,  
she didn't care what was appropriate. When her daughter was happy, she happy was too.

"Children", she sighed playfully and stroked smiling over Faye's head.

"Can you swim?" Sirius asked.

"If you can't that's no big deal!" Regulus interjected quickly.

"Of course I can swim!" said Avery offended. She could also climb, run and also fight excellently!

"Okay, okay. But it would be quite normal. You're a little girl".

"Excuse me? I'm going to be 6 soon and I'm almost as tall as you!"

"Alright, I give you that one. You're kind of really tall for a girl."

Regulus stayed quiet. He was the smallest, he was _always _the smallest and he didn't want to talk about sizes.

He'd rather keep on staring at the pretty girl while they were walking to the sea in their huge garden.

Her auburn hair glowed in the sunlight and it shone so beautifully. Her skin...

"What do you think, Reg? Who's faster? Me or..." he looked inquiring to Avery.

"Avery" she said grinning.

_Avery was the angel's name…_

"Right. Me or Avery?"

"No idea. How about a race?"

"Yeah! The first one to arrive at the sea is the winner!" Avery shouted and started running.

Sirius looked panting at Avery. He still had a couple of meters left and Regulus was somewhere behind him,

but Avery had already reached the lake. Sirius stopped running and supported himself by resting his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. Regulus followed his example a few seconds later.

Out of breath they watched as Avery kicked off her shoes and with a loud cry she sprang fully clothed into the sea.

"Well?" she shouted, "Think you can beat me in a swim race?"

Sirius smiled: "I like her".

Regulus nodded, while looking at her with dreamy gaze.


End file.
